


First Time

by Vegorott



Series: Bingle One-Shots [6]
Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Some good ol' fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Together for months and Bing feels he's finally ready to take that next step with Google, with the one he loves





	First Time

Bing let out a little giggle as he brushed noses with Google, the giggle becoming a little gasp when Google gently nipped at his neck, running his tongue along the spot. Bing turned his head to give Google more to work with, trailing soft kisses up his neck and rolling his tongue around the shell of Bing’s ear, getting another gasp from the other man. 

“Googs?” Bing watched as Google lifted his head and look at him, worry in his deep blue eyes. “I...uh…” Bing swallowed, his body suddenly feeling heavy against the bed he was laying on. He was a lot more aware of where Google was, how he was hovering over him, one leg between his own and how much heat was coming off of his bare chest. Bing’s shirt had been discarded as well but it wasn’t till this moment he realized how exposed he felt like this. 

“What is it?” Google asked, taking a hand and placing it on Bing’s cheek. “Do you want to stop?” 

“No...the opposite actually.” Bing’s face started to burn up. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Y-Yeah. I trust you.” Bing grabbed his sunglasses and removed them, tossing them across the room and giving Google a smile. “I want this but...uh...be gentle.” Bing looked away from Google. “I haven’t done this before.” He admitted in a soft voice, tensing up and waiting for mockery. 

“It’s okay Bingy-bear,” Google whispered. “Just let me know if things get to be too much, okay?” 

“Okay.” Bing felt the relief literally lift the stress off of his shoulders, he was so worried, he was scared that Google would insult him and leave. He’s read so many horror stories of people refusing to be the first and running off. “I love you.” Bing wasn’t able to stop himself from letting those words slip.

“I love you, too. It’s going to be just fine and don’t feel pressured. I won’t get upset if we stop, alright?” 

“Just kiss me already.” Bing chuckled. Google just laughed a little and pressed their lips back together, quickly taking them to where they had been only moments ago. Bing’s hands traveled to trace along Google’s bare shoulders, humming low in his throat when Google started to move his hips against his own. “This would feel better without the jeans.” Bing chuckled a moment later.

“You not into that?” Google chuckled back, working undoing his pants while Bing did his. 

“Not on my list of kinks.” 

“You have a list?” 

“Yep. Number one is being loved and cared for.” 

“Kinky.” 

“I know right?” 

“What’s the second one?” Google and Bing both tossed their pants aside. 

“You.” Bing pulled Google in for another kiss, happy that he went straight back to rolling his hips. “Much better.” 

“Wait till the underwear is gone.” Google gave Bing’s collarbone a little nip. 

“But I just took my pants off.” Bing fake whined, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“I can do it for you.” Google offered, hands going to Bing’s hips and playing with the waistband of Bing’s boxers. 

“I mean if you want to.” Bing sang a little, watching as Google slowly tugged his boxers down. Google also slipped off his underwear and sat between Bing's legs, rubbing his thighs. 

“You good?” Google asked. “This is the farthest we’ve been, are you sure you want to do more?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bing swallowed thickly. 

“Let me make sure that you feel good, but remember that you can stop me at any time.” Google gave Bing a kiss on the forehead. 

“I trust you. I do.” Bing nodded his head. 

“Let’s try to let you have some fun.” Google moved down and placed a few kisses on Bing’s thighs. Bing just looked down with wide eyes, hand moving up to his lips but he wasn’t able to use it to stop the little squeak that came out when Google placed the tip of his dick into his mouth, giving it a roll around with his tongue. 

“Oh~” Bing moaned as Google took more of him in. “That feels nice.” Bing awkwardly laughed before moaning again when Google hummed, taking a hand and pumping Bing’s dick as he bobbed his head. “C-Can I-?” Bing reached his other hand down but made it go to his own thigh. Google smirked when he saw that and slowly lifted his head up, running his tongue along Bing’s dick. 

“You’re free to try whatever you want.” Google took Bing’s hand and placed it on his head before going right back to sucking Bing off, making sure to get more of it into his mouth. 

“Googs!” Bing yelped, gripping onto Google’s hair and earning himself another hum. “Fu~” Bing let out a few more, breathy, moans before whimpering in protest when Google lifted his head again. 

“I want to go further, okay? You know what that means, right?” Google took Bing’s hand and kissed the palm. 

“I have the lube under the pillow,” Bing stated. 

“When did you do that, Mister?” Google teased, reaching behind Bing to get the bottle. 

“A few nights ago, when I was debating with myself about this and did some research.” Bing’s eyes were on Google’s chest as he rubbed nerves circles on the other man’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, I’ll go nice and slow.” 

“The people in my research were not slow at all.” Bing’s nervousness came through in his laugh. 

“I’m not them.” Google kissed Bing’s cheek. 

“I know and I love it.” Bing nuzzled his forehead to Google’s. “Go ahead, let’s try.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I know you’ll make me feel good, you’ve already done a fantastic job and that was barely anything.” Bing gave Google a smile. 

“Lay back and enjoy.” Google gave Bing’s chest a few kisses as he opened the lube bottle. Bing looked up at the ceiling and took several deep breaths. “Just say no if it’s too much.” Google checked with Bing one more time, waiting till he got a nod before pressing their lips together and slowly pushing a finger into Bing. 

“Ah~” Bing gasped out, squirming a little from, not pain, but just discomfort. It wasn’t really bad, just weird and- “Ah!” Bing’s gasp was much louder this time when Google curled his finger, pressing something inside of him that sent a strong pulse of pleasure up his spine. “Again, again, please Googs, again.” He pleaded through whispers. 

“I’m going to put another one in and I’ll do it again,” Google said, unable to stop his smirk when Bing nodded his head rapidly. “Here we go.” Bing’s legs squeezed Google’s sides and he whined out as he was stretched a little bit more and that spot was pressed again. Google moved his fingers around a little, watching Bing’s face go from discomfort to pleasure and that was when he gave Bing a tap on the knee as a warning before pressing in a third finger, seeing the pain in Bing’s face. “It’s okay.” Bing only sat up a little and used a hand to pull Google in for a kiss, moaning into his mouth as Google started to slowly pump his fingers, grazing against that spot every time.

“Oh, God, Googs.” Bing gasped. 

“It feels good?” Google asked, getting a head nod from Bing. “No more pain?” Another head nod. “Can you handle more?” 

“If it feels nearly as good as this or even better, I’m ready.” Bing gave Google an eager kiss and whined a little when Google took his hand away. “That’s an empty feeling.” He commented to himself out loud. 

“Give it just a second.” Google pushed in just the very tip of his cock and felt Bing stiffen in his hold. “You good?” 

“That’s...different, oh so different and cold. More lube, I’m guessing.” Bing said. “Keep going, keep going.” 

“Really?” Google asked, making sure Bing wasn’t just rambling. 

“Y-Yeah, I want more. I want to feel it.” Bing kept nodding his head as he spoke. 

“I’m going to go slow,” Google stated, doing as he said when Bing, once again, nodded at him. 

“Bigger,” Bing stated and Google knew he wasn’t being talked to and kept going. “Thicker.” He added before dipping his head back and groaning deeply in his throat. “Much thicker.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” Google chuckled, getting himself fully in and waiting for Bing to adjust again. 

“You can move,” Bing said. Google paused, just to make sure Bing was sure before wrapping a hand around Bing’s hips and lifting him up just slightly, slowly taking his hips back. “W-Woah.” Bing was looking down and watched at Google moved in and out of him, pleasure making his breath shake but his eyes were still focused on what was happening below. Bing snapped out of his trance when he heard a chuckle. 

“Precious,” Google whispered, leaning forward and guiding Bing to lay on his back. 

“I-I was curious,” Bing explained, a whimper coming out of him when Google started to move just a little faster. “I-fuck~” Bing moaned when Google shifted his angle and got to that sweet spot, moving even faster

“You’re doing great, you’re doing so perfectly.” Google praised into Bing’s ear, his own breathing heavy. “I’m so glad you’re mine.” 

“Googs.” Bing held out the word in embarrassment, hiding his face in the crook of Google’s neck. 

“All mine.” Google practically growled, running his tongue over his teeth. He bent his head down and bit into Bing’s shoulder, not ready for Bing to suddenly cry out and tense up. It only took Google a quick second to realize what happened. “Damn, I’m good.” 

“I...I…” Bing just panted, still trying to come down from his post-orgasm high. “I can handle. I can handle you going more, till you finish.” 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea for your first time.” Google took a deep breath to make sure he was calmed down as well, admitting internally that he got a little carried away for a second.

“But-”

“I know how to take care of myself,” Google stated, making sure to be gentle as he pulled out. 

“And there’s the empty again,” Bing said as he wiggled a little. 

“Just-” Google grunted as he flipped himself to his back. “Let me take care of this real quick and I’ll make sure you get all nice and cleaned up and get the best damn cuddles ever.” 

“I can at least try to help a little.” Bing curled himself to Google’s side and started to press kisses against his neck. Google only chuckled and went straight to work at jerking off, not complaining as Bing made sure to cover his neck and chest in more little kisses. 

“Be...careful.” Google panted. “You’re going...to be sore.” Bing only hummed and gently bit on Google’s ear lobe. “Cheating.” Google moaned, hand going faster. 

“Duh.” Bing giggled, giving Google’s check one more kiss when he came just moments later. “And sore? I’m an android, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Google had to take a second to catch his breath before sniffing. 

“I’m an android as well, our strengths are equal. With us being together it’s the same as two humans and it was your first time, so neither of us know how your body will react till morning.” 

“Great pillow talk, my dude.” Bing rolled his eyes. 

“Just lay down and I’ll take care of you.” Google gave Bing a kiss before getting up. 

“An excuse to just do nothing? Like I could say no to that.” Bing plopped down, hissing in pain when he felt his lower back ache at the movement. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Google said in a mocking tone as he stepped into the bathroom. 

“Shut up.” 


End file.
